


正在通话

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 5





	正在通话

正在通话  
我和容容都换了新的手机，照理说画面该很清楚，但容容那边不知道怎么出现了模糊和卡顿的画面，一直没办法正常通话。  
“啊，用这个滤镜的话画面可以流畅的出来。”容容大大的眼睛靠近摄像头，滤镜为他的睫毛加了亮晶晶的粉色星闪，“会不会太夸张了…”容容朝后退了一步，头顶立刻弹出两只粉色的猫咪耳朵。滤镜的整体风格是像素化，两只猫耳有着锯齿边缘和精巧的蝴蝶结配饰，如果是我来用这滤镜得多怪啊！容容用倒是正合适，我聚精会神地盯着我这边的画面，看用什么角度的脸最帅。  
“容容快点进入正题啊，我等着呢。”  
“哦…好，我来了。”  
镜头剧烈摇晃后钻进了被子里，容容的脸放大在屏幕上，整张脸被滤镜装扮得又闪又白，微笑的话还会放哔哔啵啵的电子乐。  
“啊…这个，旭熙忍受一下吧，我尽量不笑。”  
容容刚洗过澡，鼻头湿漉漉的，鼻头上安着猫鼻子，脸上还有猫须，随着面部的表情变化产生些微颤动。  
“嗯…不过你就打算让我看着你的脸手淫吗？我可是要给你看鸡巴的。”  
说完我把镜头移到腹部，呼吸起伏的肌肉下方是微卷的阴毛和没有完全勃起的鸡巴。  
“那个…稍微有点…害羞。”  
因为之前我们都是一起活动，有很多做爱的机会，已经很久不用视频聊天的方式解决性欲了。最近半年实在是聚少离多，再不做爱我都快忘了容容屁股的滋味。容容把手机立在枕头上，趴在我面前，脸颊肉挤在床上，用嘴巴呼吸着。  
“你已经开始摸自己了吗容容？”  
容容裹着被子使劲点了点头。  
“可以给我看看吗？”  
“唔…”  
容容手淫被我撞见过一次，没什么技巧，干撸。但是他很容易害羞，所以总是藏在被窝里做，也不乱顶屁股，从外面看正常得很。有一次我叫了他几次也没应，直接进他房间去掀被子，看到容容光着屁股摸鸡巴和小穴，当时已经快射出来了，屁股缝里都是汗，那场面的确是很香艳。  
容容把镜头送到了被窝里，然后拿着我送给他的卵石形状的夜灯照明，镜头对准了他光裸的下半身，滤镜还在，从肚脐到半勃起的鸡巴都是一片粉嫩，因为光线变暗充满了噪点，反而看着更色情了。  
“我好像偷窥狂啊…半夜偷偷钻进容容被子里脱掉你的裤子看你的小屁股…”  
听见我的话容容的大腿肌肉明显紧绷了一下，他的手放在鸡巴上，迟迟没有动作。  
“容容怎么啦，还能看到我吗？”  
“可以…我看见你勃起了…”  
“是啊…因为想你嘛…看到你的那个我已经硬得不行了…”顺着我又在鸡巴上撸了两下，一边笑一边噘嘴做出亲的动作，看不见容容的脸，但能隐约听到他变重的呼吸声。  
我们对彼此都有强烈的性欲，所以就算只是看着下体的画面也很刺激，容容开始主动抚摸龟头了。幽暗的被窝内到处漂浮着滤镜装饰物，一些小小的云团状的透明泡泡，不时从容容的手指或者肚脐上方掠过。好像被窝里充满了浴缸内温暖的水，那些水正在替我抚摸容容的皮肤和敏感的性器官。我的鸡巴已经开始流水了。  
“容容…有感觉了吗…我想插你…”  
容容的腰向下沉到一个更舒服的位置，翘起的鸡巴和圆润的睾丸后面就是可爱的小穴。容容的手轻快地套着鸡巴上下活动，怎么连手淫都是这么优美的手部动作。我伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，视线紧紧黏住容容屁股缝的阴影里小穴的位置。再过一小会，容容就会主动张开腿，对我露出那个湿淋淋的小穴。  
“嗯…旭熙…也很想你…想和你亲嘴…做爱…我想你…”  
容容突然把腿并拢，压到一边，手抻长在双腿中间套弄鸡巴。呻吟也逐渐黏着在一起，变成长长的鼻音。  
“呼…不看我的脸嘛容容？特意找了个最帅的角度。”  
“嗯…嗯…能听见旭熙的声音…旭熙爽吗？”  
“很爽，超级爽，容容给我看看脸蛋吧，是不是在流口水？”  
容容的脸探出被窝外面，猫须颤抖着，容容小巧的嘴唇露出了深粉色的里侧，嘴角果然挂着一点口水。容容淫荡地伸出小舌头，几乎要舔到镜头上了，嘴巴含着口水说:“旭熙的那个在我嘴里一跳一跳的…好热…”我把鸡巴对准镜头送过去，分开的马眼里吐着清澈的体液，向镜头滴落下去，容容在那边张嘴做接纳的动作，咕咚吞下口水，圆鼓鼓的喉结滑动着。  
“什么啊你…色诱我？”  
容容对我张嘴，在滤镜作用下淡淡的舌苔倒真的很像精液。  
镜头没有再下移了，因为手淫太热容容还是掀开了被子，上衣也卷到了乳头上面。镜头里容容半裸的身体太色情了，手机举在脸旁边，除了翘起的鸡巴还能看到胸部上的乳头尖，容容的乳头因为兴奋勃起了。因为两只手都在下面手淫，容容只能用乳头去蹭床单，镜头也随之摆动，容容的屁股撅到镜头外面去了，从尾椎的地方延伸出一条毛绒绒的猫尾巴，随着他手淫的动作来回摇晃。  
“要尿出来了…好想尿尿…”容容肚脐下方的床单被滴下去的腺液渍湿了，“好爽啊…唔唔…”  
“容容抬头看着我。”  
我使劲顶腰给容容看我的鸡巴，腥热的马眼也同样在噗噗流水，“它好想要容容啊，已经快射出来了。”容容在那边发出呜呜的声音，整个人扑在镜头上，只剩下嗯嗯的叫床声和大腿摩擦床单的声音。  
容容还没从高潮里缓过来就拿起手机对着肚子拍。精液一股一股射在肚子上，朝肚脐里流。他低下头看着我的脸和我已经上膛的鸡巴，对我张开了嘴。  
“好淫荡啊容容…这么想吃精液。”  
我对着镜头那边的容容喷出第一发精液，容容急切地吞咽着口水，想象着吮吸我的鸡巴把精液都喝下去的样子。浑身赤裸的容容在镜头里披着猫的外表，柔软的像素长毛尾巴一直延伸到臀缝深处，一只淫荡的，发情的粉色小猫。  
“旭熙，上次你不是说想看我骑马吗？”  
容容把手机挂在床头装置的支架上，下床去柜子里翻找，一面伸手去抽湿巾擦身上的汗水和精液。  
“容容！那个…可以不擦吗？”  
“啊…有点脏。”  
“不脏！呃你要是不习惯就还是擦了吧，我喜欢你身上沾着精液…好像那是我的精液一样…”  
容容的影像越来越模糊了，我不得不瞪大我本来就已经大得惊人的眼睛，试图从一团像素块中分辨容容的屁股。容容转过身走向镜头，把手机拿下来对着肚脐拍。白皙的肚脐上隐约有些乳白色的痕迹，“没有全擦掉，你看。”容容用手指绷着肚脐上方的皮肤，我对他点点头，擦了擦身上的汗等着他的下一步动作。手机画面变得更奇怪了，容容将手机放在床上，拿出一个硅胶假鸡巴放在屁股下面，“这是旭熙上次送我的玩具…我说弄丢了其实是骗你的，我偷偷玩了一下，很舒服…今天给旭熙看看。”  
“等等啊容容，那个…”  
我该怎么向容容说明眼前的景象呢，原本朝我岔开腿露出的诱人性器官全变成了像素化的小图案，容容整个人缩小到了屏幕正中间，周围的房间像是被塞进了一个像素鱼眼镜头，如同玻璃泡泡球一样把小猫容容关在正中央。他的耳朵，皮肤，尾巴都和卡通小猫一样，垂在腿中间的鸡巴也变得更可爱。看着这样一只卡通小猫手淫实在太有负罪感了。可是小猫容容和真正的容容之间微妙的相似感和同样淫欲的身体又让我下体发硬。我决定暂时先不告诉容容这个秘密。  
我望着画面里跟电子宠物差不多大小的容容，好像在玩某种色情小游戏似的，用甜言蜜语哄着我的小猫在我面前撸动鸡巴，使劲插自己自慰。  
“好硬啊旭熙…完全插进来了。”  
现在我看手机里的画面都是从一个奇怪的角度俯瞰向下的。光着屁股的小猫容容扶着假鸡巴插进了自己的小穴里，容容的声音还是清澈又性感，诱使我身体里不断滋生出新的欲望。猎奇的观感让我的鸡巴开始抽动，出水。  
“唔…再快一点…还要快一点…”容容玩弄自己的乳头骑在假鸡巴上前后摇动，一匹看不见的卡通马儿被小猫泰容压在臀部下面骑乘，湿热的小穴在马背上磨出了淫液。  
“知道哪里最敏感吗容容？就在小穴里面稍微靠上的位置，用手指摸摸…”  
容容听话地用手指干自己的敏感带，配合假鸡巴的肏弄更舒服了。小猫容容发出淫荡的叫声，“旭熙…你的手让我好舒服…唔…唔…”我瞪视那袖珍的画面，耳朵里全是容容自我满足的淫叫，“好多水…精液要喷出来了…旭熙再使劲点干我…”  
“容容我也要射咯…一起高潮…”  
画面里那只小猫到底会变成什么样啊，我的脑子游离在性高潮边缘，意识变得格外模糊，手飞快地按揉着鸡巴，模仿容容小穴的湿度和温度用手包裹龟头用力自慰。想象那是容容的小穴，使劲朝里面干着。  
因为汗水糊住眼睛导致看不清屏幕，我用手指点来点去不知道碰到哪里，容容房间的置物架上突然有东西掉了下来，在地板上砸碎了。  
“哇！”  
容容吓了一跳，但没有停止手淫，一边摸着下面一边探身过去看是什么东西被碰掉了。  
“呜…是我最喜欢的香薰蜡烛。”  
是因为我吗？  
我颤抖着把手指再次放上屏幕，真的像电子宠物一样，可以喂养，照顾，抚摸我的容容吗？这究竟是怎么回事？  
“容容，你别害怕啊…刚才那个好像是我造成的。”  
“旭熙不要吓我…”  
“不用怕！应该是我，不对，是这个滤镜的原因，你、你看我给你演示…”  
我几乎将脸贴在屏幕上，四处寻找能移动又不会吓到容容的东西，将目标对准床头的软枕，“看好哦…我现在要挪枕头。”  
我用小拇指尖小心翼翼地拖曳枕头，随着像素图案的挪动，容容哇地惊呼:“真的在动！”  
很快容容就接受了这种奇异的变化，把各种东西拿到我面前让我移动。我握着渐渐冷却的鸡巴，小声说:“容容…先做爱吧，我们等会再玩那个…”  
“你能移动被子吗？”  
小猫容容捧着厚实的被褥靠近镜头，我用手指按住被褥，轻轻拖动，容容整个人都被我带移到了床尾。  
“旭熙…把被子想象成你，我们做爱…”  
容容一头栽进被子里继续手淫，我一手撸着鸡巴一只手还得捏住被子时不时卷容容一下，容容的身体缠在被子里，像趴在吊床上似的，屁股挺个不停，肯定在用鸡巴干被子。  
“旭熙…旭熙…”  
我小心地通过被子对容容做出回应，他扯住被褥垂下来的两侧，好像那是我的两条手臂，而膝盖下面的被褥是我仰躺的身体。假鸡巴就是我，我们紧密地干着对方，干到浑身发热。  
我用力顶起腰，用鸡巴戳进我想象中的湿热的小穴。屏幕里的小猫容容用双腿夹住被子淫叫着射了进去，“舒服死了…旭熙…唔…唔…嗯嗯…”容容的脸埋进被窝，享受最后几秒窒息般的濒死高潮，屁股上的小尾巴也爽得来回扇动。  
“今天好热情哦容容…”我擦着满是精液的手调侃容容，他半天没有回应我，大概是因为今天的表现太激烈而不好意思。我用手指尖捏着屏幕里的被子盖住他赤裸的后背避免他着凉。  
容容翻过身，像素的小猫脸对我痴痴傻笑，“旭熙今天也很棒…”做爱爽到就能这么可爱吗，这是犯规啊容容。我趴在屏幕前，看着爱干净的小猫容容起身收拾屋子，帮他捏住厚重的被褥一起换被罩，重新铺床单，把他的电竞椅从房间一头拖到另外一头，让他可以直接跳到床上享受重新恢复整洁的睡窝。像素小猫容容整理好自己缤纷而美丽的小屋，向着镜头露出胜利的笑容，电子乐立刻哔啵哔啵的奏响。  
“多亏旭熙，房间这么快就整理好了！”  
一滴眼泪掉在屏幕上，我赶忙用手指抹掉。  
“容容等等啊！等等等等！”  
我冲进厕所使劲洗脸，把脸皮都快洗破了，两颊都被凉水激得发红。我随便擦了擦回到手机旁边，容容乖乖地在吃零食补充体力。我掌心里的小猫容容，如果真的能这样把你装进口袋里随身携带就好了。  
“旭熙，你的眼睛怎么红红的？”  
“啊…容容太可爱了，我感动。”  
“什么呀…”  
“容容先挂通话吧！”  
“又是我先？”  
“嗯嗯，挂吧！”  
容容靠近摄像头，嘟起的像素猫咪嘴唇好像沾满了砂糖，送来最后的，甜蜜的吻。  
粉红色的迷你猫咪抖来抖去，画面中央转动起银色的漩涡，将所有颜色扭进光带，最后缩小成一颗十字星，叮的一声消失了。


End file.
